El acero es más frío que la nieve
by FiorellaDuGray
Summary: El amor de Ygritte es lo último que recuerda antes de que la nieve lo cubriera. Mi perspectiva de la muerte de Jon Snow


_**Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de estos personajes, todos son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**_

Una perspectiva distinta de la "muerte" de Jon. Basada en el libro: "Danza de dragones"

 _"Mata al niño y deja que el adulto nazca"_

Capa tras capa de pieles no eran capaz de calmar el frío que el Lord Comandante de la guardia de la noche sentía. No solo era el que se sentía por la nevada agreste que había afuera, también era por esa sensación de incertidumbre que desde mucho tiempo atrás empezó a tener. La mirada grisácea del muchacho repasó la habitación una y otra vez, las paredes de piedra que lo libraban de morir congelado fueron obra de un antepasado suyo, de Bran el constructor. Gracias a esa memoria sintió un hueco en el pecho, Invernalia fue su hogar, tuvo la dicha de criarse con sus hermanos, pero esa era precisamente la cosa más dolorosa, quizá un muchacho sin pasado sería mejor para la guardia de la noche... " I'm the sword in the darkness" repetía para sí, como si mucho decir los votos harían que se le olvidaran las preocupaciones de sus hermanos, Robb ya no estaba y ahora era Jon el Lord comandante, su nueva realidad y el camino que él mismo eligió, pero ahora ni sus hermanos juramentados brindaban esa confianza de antes, desde que Stannis partió a recuperar Invernalia lo más importante era ir a casa austera y rescatar a quienes pudieran, cientos de salvajes morirían de hambre, pero tanto la reina Selyse como los hermanos juramentados estaban con la idea de que era mejor dejarlos morir.

Pasó la vista por la chimenea, apenas estaba un tronco encendido, pero las brasas eran de ese hermoso rojo de la cabellera de Ygritte, pasó saliva, ya era demasiado tiempo siendo fuerte, pero era lo que un hombre leal debía hacer, a la corta edad qué tenía era quien cuidaba el reino de los hombres, su espada protegía la vida de todos y eso valía mucho, ahí en el muro, un bastardo valía tanto como un hijo legítimo y eso era lo que importaba.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a intentar notarse detrás de las nubes semi grisáceas que la nevada había dejado, clara muestra de que duró horas pensando sin parar, a la puerta tocó uno de los mayordomos para ofrecer desayuno para Lord Snow.

Jon pidió algo de panceta, huevos duros e hidromiel. Necesitaba todo el valor posible, reuniría una expedición para ir a Casa austera, y para ello necesitaría la ayuda de Tormund, era el día y no iban a esperar el regreso de Stannis qué lo único que había hecho era intentar que doblaran la rodilla frente a él, sin detenerse a escuchar que la guardia no toma partido en las guerras de los reyes y mucho menos escuchaba a la hora de vaciar los almacenes de comida, sería un larguísimo invierno y ellos tenían comida para un año o dos... ¿Y si era de esos largos inviernos de una vida entera que la vieja tata les contaba? Las ojeras se marcaban bajo los ojos del muchacho, los cabellos largos despeinados afirmaban que alguien había pasado una mala noche, pero las buenas noches se remontaban a los viejos tiempos de Invernalia.

Los pensamientos del hombre se perdieron como un ciervo pequeño lejos de su madre cuando el mayordomo entró a dejar la bandeja con el desayuno de Jon sobre el escritorio repleto de papeles, mapas, libros y cartas para los señores sureños suplicando por comida para el invierno tan agreste en el norte, pocos señores hacían algo de buen corazón, lo que daban a la guardia eran solo limosnas, el orgullo no les alimentaría, así que no quedaba más que aceptar eso.

Se vistió en cuanto se quedó solo, ahora Jon hablaba menos, se le daba más fácil con los salvajes que no tenían problemas en dar respuestas sinceras en vez de solo quejarse y pedir que abandonen a tantas personas en Casa Austera.

Todo el día se sentía raro, como si algo fuese a pasar, a lo lejos observó un cuervo llegar: "Alas negras; palabras negras". Deseó que no fuese nada así, bajó esperando ver a su huargo del color de la nieve, pero no pasó. Enseguida fue a hablar con Tormund quien lucía de buen humor, mientras hablaban de como irían a expedición, llegó alguien con la carta del cuervo que arribó hacía no mucho, quien llevó el pergamino era Clydas quien aparentemente había perdido el color de la piel, Jon echó un vistazo, lacre rosa con una sola palabra "Bastardo" ni una formalidad, algún nombre en especial, nada, era una carta de Invernalia.

El bastardo de Roose Bolton anunciaba qué aplastó al ejército de Stannis, qué las cabezas de todos adornaban los altos muros de piedra y además decretaba a todos de mentirosos pues sabía que Mance Rayder estaba vivo, además que lo tenía en una jaula como prueba de sus mentiras, además de pidiéndole a la reina, la princesa, Melissandre y a su mujer, además de Hediondo. Amenazando de arrancar el corazón de Jon si no cumplía.

Jon no pudo evitar quedarse impávido. Tormund echó una broma repleta de verdad, realmente parecía qué la cabeza de Lord Eddard había salido de esa carta, la mente de Jon se llenaba de pensamientos encontrados; la guardia de la noche no tomaba partido, y aún así se sentía con ganas de desollar él mismo al bastardo Bolton.

Duró horas hablando con Tormund, poniéndose de acuerdo para la expedición y afirmando que él iría al sur, cuando lo anunció durante la cena, todos irradiaban distintos sentimientos, desde odio, ira repentina, miedo, algarabía por entrar en batalla, pero si cometiese alta traición por abandonar sería él y solo él, nadie tendría que morir por su causa, aquello fue interrumpido por unos gritos, todos salieron del salón. Menos la reina y compañía pues se fueron antes, por un momento lamentó no haber ido primero con ella a anunciarle la muerte de su esposo. Solo que no hubo más tiempo para lamentarse, pues había un gran problema. Los hermanos querían atacar al gigante sin darse cuenta que también estaba herido o mejor dicho ignorando eso.

Jon daba indicaciones, cuando oyó una hoja de acero cortar el viento, apenas esquivó... Aquello iba a su cuello, le rozó y logró herirle, la zona se puso caliente, la sangre brotaba y Jon no sabía que pasaba. "Por la guardia" escuchó a Wyck lanzándose a él de nuevo, esa no fue una que pudiese esquivar, el frío del acero perforó las pieles de animal para luego llegar a la de Jon que era mucho más delgada, el muchacho empezó a marearse, repentinamente el frío era más intenso o quizá era el calor escabulléndose del cuerpo, después Bowen Marsh repitió "Por la guardia" el hueco en el pecho de Jon de la noche anterior ahora tenía explicación, sus hermanos estaban haciendo lo correcto contra quien pensaban iba a traicionarles, un par de lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Jon, solo que no alcanzaron a caer, el dolor llenaba todo, una tercera entre los omoplatos y él solo recordaba el calor junto a Ygritte, junto a su mujer besada por el fuego en aquella cueva no habría pasado eso, fuego... Ygritte... Y entonces todo fue frío, frío y la blanca nieve cubriéndolo bajo su manto.


End file.
